The Miko and The Alien
by Kagome55678
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon Ichigo one day and a friendship blossoms. Everything is going well until Kish shows up for his "kitty." Ichigo goes home and leaves Kagome to do the work. Kish picks a fight with her and kagome doesnt want to hurt him, but why is that? (BTW i put everyone in High School so just so you know and dont get confused)
1. What Have We Here?

**Summary: **Kagome stumbles upon Ichigo one day and a friendship blossoms. Everything is going well until Kish shows up for is "kitty." Ichigo goes mew mew and Kagome doesn't know what to do. Now Kish has a little thing for her, too, but does she fill the same?

** Hey there its Kagome55678 and it's my first time making a story '=^.^=' sorry is it sucks but I really hope you like it 3 **

** Pairings: **Kagome + Kish

CHAPTER 1: 

WHAT HAVE WE HERE?

***KAGS POV***

I was walking down to my new high school with a girl named Ichigo I bumped into on the way. We were going on about cats and stuff. "What's so great about cats?" I ask, "All they do is lay around all day and don't want anything to do with their owners."

"They are very graceful and cute animals and they are sooo soft!" Ichigo replied. When we made it to school the teacher let Ichigo show me around. It turns out that we have more than half of our classes together!

After everything that happened in the feudal era, me changing everything and know what I did by heart, I would expect to be put in advanced history. As far as Ichigo knows I didn't do any of my adventures, but someday I might tell her.

"Is something on you mind kagome-chan?"

"No, nothing at all." I answer coolly. _I have to gain trust._

***TIME SKIP***

(AFTER SCHOOL)

". . . so you have a stacker that's an alien?" I asked confused.

"Yea you could say that," Ichigo said with a sigh. Little to her knowledge the guy the she had mentioned was actually following us. Then that is when I wanted to show off a little to my new friend.

"Who ever that is following us you might want to step out now," I say playfully. The creep had come out and showed himself.

"K-kish!" Ichigo screamed. I looked at her then at Kish. _He does look like an alien but does he act like one in the movies?_

"Hello my pretty kitty," Kish said then looked at me "and who might you be?" I look him straight in the eyes and smirked.

* * *

**Kagome55678: sorry its short but i hope you liked it 3 please dont be to mean in your reviews. im still only a beginner at this. R+R ~nya**


	2. Music Brings You Back

**KAGOME55678:** HEY SORRY FOR THE SHORT START AGAIN BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YA K? I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY CUZ KAGOME HAS AN IPOD TO POP OUT =^.^=

**RECAP: **"Hello my pretty kitty," Kish said then looked at me "and who might you be?" I look him straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**CHAPTER 2**

**MUSIC BRINGS YOU BACK**

***KAGZ POV***

"I'm someone who can beat your ass if you get to close" I say then look at Ichigo. "I see no danger here. Let's go." We started to walk off while Kish yelled.

"What do you mean no danger here?! Get back here and fight you human!" Kish shouts but the last part yanked my chain. Ichigo just walked off and told me that she was going to leave this to me and that she was going home.

"Fine I'll fight, but none of the Chimera Animas, OK?" I say and Kish looks shocked that I knew what they where called. He then started to get worried. "Is the mighty Kish afraid of getting beat by a 'human' girl? What would Pie do?" I smack my mouth with my hand after I say Pie.

"I am not afraid of getting beat by a stupid human!" Kish says clearly missing that I mentioned Pie. Kish grabbed his swords and charged at me, but I vanished. "Where did you go my human?" Kish smirks.

"First off I'm not human and second I'm not yours!" I say as I grab my sword that was hidden from the eyes of others and pined Kish against one of the trees near by with my sword up against his neck. "Do you give up now?"

"Wha-? How did you-?" Kish was in shock from what I could tell. I let go of him and grab my bag. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere really, just over to that bench to listen to some music." 'I hope the telekinesis I got will come in handy right now.' I take out my Ipod when Kish walks over to me.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kish asks. I pat the spot next to me on the bench for him to sit down. Kish started to look confused so I got up from my spot and took his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Just sit down with me."

"And why should I do that? You just beat me a minute ago and now you are being friendly? I don't understand," Kish stated. "Most humans would have tried to kill me, but your not."

"Well like I said before, I'm not human and I don't do that to others. Could we just be friends not enemies? Please?" I answer. Kish then sits down next to me, but doesn't let go of my hand. I hand him an ear bud and put one in my ear. I put the song 'Runaway' on and started to sing.

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud  
And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself

Don't you realize  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

Kish started to stare at me for what I sung and I blushed at him. Then I looked away.

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah

Run away, run away

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah

"Man I love that song," I said to Kish, but he just kept staring at me "What's wrong, Kishy?" That made Kish blush at me.

"N-nothing is wrong. Why did you call me that?" he asked. I looked at him with sad eyes and felt a tear roll down my face. Kish started to freak out. "Did I say something wrong? Kagome tell me!" I smile when he says my name.

"I never told you my name, Kish," I say with sadness in my voice.

"Yes you did."

"Yea. 500 years ago."


	3. Do You Remember Now?

**KAGOME55678: **Sorry about the cliffy that I put but you know that you liked it lol XD. I hope you like this chappy!

**RECAP:** "Yea. 500 years ago."

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**CHAPTER 3**

**DO YOU REMEMBER NOW?**

"500-years-ago? That's not possible!" Kish yelled. "I knew a girl that looked like you, but you can't be her."

"Kish look at me and tell me her full name," I tell him, but he didn't look at me. There was silence between us for a minute, but the whistling of the fall breeze. "Kish, please tell me her full name."

'I can't tell her. That is not the Kagome I met. She made me swear on my life not to tell,' Kish thought. "That's all I needed to hear Kishy," I say startling him. He looks at me with his golden orbs. 'Did she just read my mind?' Kish questions.

"Why yes. Yes I did." I giggle at him. "And I still have the necklace that you gave me when you left the first time so I could remember you." I take off the golden chain around my neck to show him.

"It looks like I gave it to you the other day. Why is that?" Kish asks. I could tell that he was happy to see me, but at the same time shocked.

"I was sort of a time traveler back then, but I have never taken this off really. I was really heartbroken when you left the first time and now I'm here to make sure that you are always with me," I said looking at him. 'I'm never letting you get away from me again.' I thought.

"I never expected to see you again," Kish says as he hugs me. I started to cry again, but this time Kish knew why.

'Kagome, what is taking so long!? I've been standing here for 30 minutes!' Ichigo thinks. "Kish," I say getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"I left your kitty-cat alone and she is still waiting for me to come back," I explain. 'She won't be his kitty-cat for long.' I think.

"Ok, I'll see you later Kagome," Kish said kissing me. I blush as he vanishes.

***With Ichigo***

"Sorry I was long, Ichigo. I was talking to him," I said trying to hide my blushing self.

"Ok then. I umm need to get to work before mint yells at me for being late again. Would you like to come to the café?" Ichigo asks me. 'Please say yes I need you to be apart of the team.'

"Umm sure." We started to walk to her work and when we got there I was in a dais. 'Great. Ryou is going to be so happy to see me again.'

** *AT CAFÉ MEW MEW***

Me and Ichigo walk through the door of the café and the first person I saw was of corse was non-other then Ryou himself. I look away from him when he sees me. I put back on my necklace that Kish gave me and walk over to Keiichiro. "You wouldn't be Kagome Higurashi would you?" Keiichiro asked as I smile at him.

* * *

**KAGOME55678: I forgot to thank jessiemaebay and kirahigurashi! i hope you two liked it! =^.^= ~nya**


	4. The Unexpected

**KAGOME55678: I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LIKE A GOOD GIRL BUT I HAVENT CAME UP WITH ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY :/ I NEED HELP O_~ (if you know Naruto than the O_~ is like the wink that rock lee gives to sakura) **

**KISH: Ha! I knew it! **

**ICHIGO: You knew what?**

**KAGOME: Are we really going to do this right now? **

**EDWARD E: Hi there *smiles* **

**ME: Eddy what are you doing here?**

**EDWARD E: What I can't worry about some people?**

**ME: Yea, yea I've heard that one a million times before. You just want to be in this little conversation. **

**EDWARD E: Fine I guess that I'm only going to worry about Al now.**

**PUDDING: CAN WE START THE STORY, PLEASE?!**

**ME: Yea sorry Pudding.**

**PUDDING: 'Gome55678 does NOT own Inuyasha, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Full Metal Alchemist **

** RECAP:"You wouldn't be Kagome Higurashi would you?" Keiichiro asked as I smile at him.**

"TALKING"

_'THINKING' _

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE UNEXPECTED**

**KAGZ POV**

"Yes I would be. How are you Keiichiro?" I ask and look back a Ryou. "Well it looks like I'll have to put up with your attitude." Ryou just looks at me with shock. "Come on Ryou. Say something." I roll my eyes and after a second of silence I pull out my pendent. The other Mew-Mews look at me as Ryou collects his posture.

"Ryou," Ichigo says getting everyone's attention. "Kagome should be apart of the team." I look at Ichigo more intensely and changed into my Mew-Mewself without saying a word.

"How do you do that without saying anything?" the little one in the yellow dress asks. I smile and get low so we are face to face.

"All you need to do is think about what you want to do," I whisper to her. The girls eyes widen with shock and understanding what I said, she tries to change into her Mew-Mew. She was silent.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" she chants.

"Oh and Ichigo," I say standing up again looking at her. "I'm the first cat." My hair was down to my knees and jet black. My eyes were red and had the slit like a cat. My ears and tail were the same color as my hair and as for my outfit, well lets just say that I looked like I was a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader but it was black and red. Ryou must have now remembered that he had made the outfit for me and Keiichiro just looked the other way trying to avoid looking at me. Man did I fill the curves of the outfit. I smirked as Ryou got a nosebleed. "It looks like you forgot about me, Ryou," I say in a seductive voice making him run to try and find tissue. But I had all the tissue by me. "Are you looking for something, Ryou?"

'Why did I make that outfit?! It just reminds me of why I liked her so much. Damn that body of hers!' Ryou thought, but I couldn't help but laugh at his thoughts. I walk over to him and grab his hand. I took him to another room with him still thinking. 'Shit! Where is she taking me?' then his mind went to a deep dark very Miroku like place.

"Stop thinking like that. Your giving me the creeps," I say as plain as day trying not to laugh.

'Damn! I forgot that you can read minds.'

"Hell yea I can." I open a door that I knew led to Ryou's room. I walked inside and stretched my muscles.

'Don't think dirty, don't think dirty, don't think dirty,' Ryou chanted. I hind my smile.

"Hey, Ryou," I say looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't think dirty," I say as he blushes madly and I stick my tung out at him. I come closer to him so that I'm standing right in front of him. He started to blush more if possible.

'What do I do now?' Ryou thinks. He stared at me, waiting for me to do something but I did nothing. After a while I say a spark in Ryou's eyes that I didn't have to read his mind to know what he wanted to do.

I waited for him to fulfill his spark. Knowing what was going to happen. Ryou started to snake his arms around my waist as he pulled me into . . . . . . . a kiss.

* * *

**KAGOME55678: IM SORRY THAT ITS SHORT AGAIN BUT I NEED IDEAS! *pouts* PLEASE PM ME FOR AN IDEA YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY! **

**i really dont want to do a disclaimer anymore in my chappies cause its just stupid to do.**


	5. Kishy HELP ME!

**KAGOME55678: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Dx BUT ANYWAYS . . . . . HERE IS THE STORY **

**RECAP: Ryou started to snake his arms around my waist as he pulled me into . . . . . . . a kiss. **

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**CHAPTER 5**

**KISHY HELP ME!**

**KAGZ POV**

I tried to push him away but to no avail. My hands against his chest trying to push, but he just tightened his grip on me. That is when I started to get pissed. Thank god for me being a priestess.

I put some of my energy into my hands and tried to shock him, but he was unaffected by it. 'Why am I doing this?! I I cant stop!' Ryou thought as he deepens the kiss. Damn him! I need a new outfit. Pronto. After a minute he gasped for air and I took the opportunity to get out of his grip. I then change back to my regular self. Though it was just as bad as my outfit. I had a short skirt that was black, a black tank top with a white skull on it, and a pair of black high heel boots.

I was in hell and man I need Kish right now to save me. Wait. He told me that if I ever needed him that all I had to do was kiss the necklace he gave me. So that is what I did.

About a minute later I hear the Mew-Mews yell. I run out of the room with Ryou right behind me and when we get to the café area I see the girls in their Mew outfits and in a fighting stance. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" Ichigo asks as they all look at me. I just ignore her and walk to them still laughing.

They all look back to where they were looking at in the first place. At Kish. I look at him was a smile and walk to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Everyone looked at me with a shocked look on their faces and so I did something to make them scream.

I hugged Kish and he surprisingly hugged me back without hesitation. That just made me smile more.

"Thank you, Kishy," I say and everyone but me and Kish yell "WHAT?" Ryou was going to through a fit at what I had in mind. I turn around, Kish not letting go of me, and look at everyone with a smile.

Keiichiro was the one who spoke up saying, "well it looks like the necklace worked."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ~NYA**


	6. Flashback

REPCAP: Keiichiro was the one who spoke up saying, "well it looks like the necklace worked."

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**CHAPTER 6 **

**FLASHBACK**

**KAGZ POV**

I look at Kish and kiss his cheek, ignoring Keiichiro. Ryou sees this and marches over to us grabbing my arm pulling me away from Kish. Kish grabs my other arm and then they start having a tug war with me.

"LET HER GO DAMMIT!" Kish surprisingly shouts. 'I just fucking got her back! I'm not going to lose her again.'

"NO! YOU LET GO!" Ryou yells back.

"IM NOT A FUCKING TOY!" I shout glowing a light pink. Kish was to smart one and let go. Ryou on the other hand, literately, tugged me into an embrace.

"Ha! I win!" Ryou snaps to Kish. I put a barrier around everyone but Ryou.

"Wow, you really are hardheaded," Kish calmly says. Ryou wasn't paying attention to me so I took that moment to shock him. 'Get him Kagz.'

"What the hell?" Ryou said getting annoyed. I push him away knowing that if I don't it would be a rerun of what happened in the other room. I shocked Ryou even more but it didn't work. I was using a lot of my energy on someone that I hated with a passion.

'Don't push yourself, Kagz.' Kish tells me. Not that I would listen to that though. I put more energy in my hands and grabbed Ryou.

"Don't fucking push yourself!" Kish snaps at me.

"I don't care!" I shout back to him. The barrier was flashing until it finally dropped. I started to feel dizzy and stumbled backwards.

"Dammit Kagome!" Kish yells in a worried tone running to me. "I told you not to fucking push it!"

"S-sorry but he was being a pest," I say to him trying to not stutter. He grabs me and vanishes.

Everyone shouted for us to come back but right now I didn't care too much. If I have to fight Kish if I join the Mew-Mews then fuck that! I'll destroy the earth before I fight him again. After everything Kish has done for me and Sango, I can't fight.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Sango and I were walking with Shippo and Kilala back from the well to Lady Kaede._

_Everything was going well until a weird looking demon came running at us. I grab an arrow and Sango grabs Shippo and Kilala. _

_"What are you?" I ask it then I felt another aura near by. "Who's there?"_

_"So you can sense me?" a voice said to me. Then a male in green came out of the trees. "What would you be? You are not human." _

_"Kagome what is this person talking about?" Shippo asks. The weird demon started to charge at me. I shot it with my arrow and it turned into a squirrel._

_"What the hell was that?!" I ask more to my self then I look at the guy again. "And who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran over to see what was going on. _

_"Are you guys alright?" Miroku asks as Inuyasha just says "Keh."_

_"Yea we're o-" I try to say but the guy in the green steals my lips and backs away. I started to feel my cheeks heat up._

_"Who the hell is this?!" Inuyasha yells being, well, Inuyasha. I look over to the guy again and then finally notice his amber orbs. After seeing was the man was holding back, the fear of losing his home, my own eyes soften. _

_"My name is Kish," the man now known as Kish says calmly. He looked around and went to the nearest tree and leaned against it. 'What in the world is going on?' I ask myself._

_I see Inuyasha get a little calmer but then he looks at me again and his aura shows of jealousy and anger. I wanted to laugh. "Why the hell did you kiss Kagome?!" Inuyasha snaps at Kish._

_"Inuyasha," I say dangerously calm. I now had everyone's attention and I could feel the suspense rising in Kish._

_"W-what did I do?"_

_"SIT!" and Inuyasha falls to the ground making Kish laugh. Inuyasha get up and glares daggers at Kish and I yell "sit" again._

_After awhile of seeing Inuyasha fall and Kish laugh his ass off at him, I finally take a break. I started to walk away saying "I need to get a breather from this laughing and calm down." But I felt Kish following me._

_"Why are you following me?" I could feel the nervousness in him. "I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know."_

_"Sorry, but your just so cute when you laugh," Kish answers appearing in front of me blushing. I just laugh and he smiles._

_"Is that all, Kish?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe not," he says evilly. I smile at him and then hear a rustle of leaves. "Who's there?"_

_"Kagome what are you doing with this creep?" Inuyasha steps out of the bushes looking mad but sad at the same time._

_"What is it to you?" I ask. I knew that he was going to pick Kikyo in the end so I gave up and started to love him as a brother. _

_"I don't know him well enough to let you be alone with him."_

_"Well too bad I trust him!" I snap. Kish just looked at me shocked. _

_'How can she trust me when I just met her? Why is she defending me?' Kish thought. _

_"Just go away Inuyasha!"_

_"No! I won't go until he does!"_

_ "SIT BOY!" I was getting annoyed with him so what easier way to make him shut up than to make him sit? Inuyasha crashed to the ground for the umpteenth time today alone making Kish laugh, eventually making me laugh along side him._

_"Fine!" Inuyasha gets up saying and walks away. Once Inuyasha was gone Kish spoke up._

_"Why did you defend me?" I look at him and smile._

_"Because I know that there is good in your heart," I walk closer to and hug him, but then he started to shake. "Are you OK, Kish?" He buried his face in my neck and I could feel something wet on my solider. He was crying. "Was it something that I said?" I asked getting worried._

_"Why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you trust me?" Kish had started to calm down a little and pulled away from me, but his arms holding me._

_"There is more to just the outside of the person," I smile and him. "And I know you are here to save your home." Kish just looked at me with shock written on his face. "I know what you are." _

_"You know what I am? How?"_

_"Your aura and your ears," I say giggling. "You are a Cyniclone."_

_"How did you know the name of my race?!" Kish was now more shocked then ever by this point. I looked at his eyes more closely and see the care in them. I smile more tenderly and my eyes soften. I had looked up alien races, but I didn't know that it would come in handy. _

_"I know what you are so I'm going to show what I am, just to make it fair." I pull out a pendent and kiss it, turning into a Mew-Mew. _

_"I thought that there was only one Mew-Mew." Kish says clearly shocked. _

_"There is only one and you are looking at her," I say hugging him again, though I wanted to just kiss him for some reason. It felt like I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't place a finger on it. I heard a growl from somewhere._

* * *

**_KAGOME55678: I HOPE THAT THE CHAPPY IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_**

**_ITS BEEN A REALLY GOOD DAY FOR ME AND I JUST HAD TO GET THIS POSTED FOR YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ~Nya_**


	7. Aniki

**KAGOME55678: I KNOW THAT ITS BEEN A WHILE SENSE I LAST UPDATED BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE COMING SOON.**

We ended up at the park for some reason. I start looking around frantically I look down at my clothes hoping for them to be the same. Man did Kami hate me for some reason. I have a pair of pink skinny jeans, black flats, and my shirt is pink and black with a skull on it. Though I'm not a big fan of pink, I had to admit that I looked really good. Kish is just wearing what he normally wears. Though I love being held by him, I was just getting uncomfortable.

"Are you OK now?" Kish asks a little worried. I look in his eyes. 'I told her not to over do it, dammit! But I did get to hold her for a while.' He starts to think. Then it got me, he wasn't thinking of Ichigo! I start squirming again and look down at my clothes sighing. "Kagome?"

"What happened to my clothes?" I ask patting my pockets. "And where is my Ipod?!" Kish smiles at me reaching into his own pocket, pulling it out.

"What song are you going to sing now?" he asks.

"Just on of my favorite songs but its not really to anyone though," I smile. 'Well it is for someone but Kish would only get butt hurt if I told him.' I take it from his hand and put the headphones on.

You're so annoying you pitiful old man

I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can

I thought you were nice

But your really, really, really nuts.

Every time I move eventually you find me

And start hanging around

Just another lame excuse to see me

Man it's getting me down

You know I'm actually glad to see you

Maybe I'm the one who's

Nuts.

I start crying. At one point I had liked Ryou, other then Kish he was one of the people to care for me. After Ryou and Kish found out about what Inu-baka was doing each time he ran off, they were beyond pissed. Was I felling ok? No. was I happy to be with Kish and Ryou again? Very. Was it killing me to choose between Kish and Ryou? I was about to die inside. They are the best people a girl like me could have, but the down side is that I can only love them as brothers and nothing more so I won't hurt either of them, but I'm still going to hurt them because I know that they want me.

"That was beautiful," was all Kish could say at the moment, concern rolling off of him. 'But who is it to. I know that it has to be to someone.' Kish thinks.

'It's a surprise.' I answer testing my ability farther. Kish now has a shocked expression with the one of concern clearly gone. 'I'm guessing that you heard me?' He nods. I smile.

"Hey how about we go to the café again," he says as I look at him confused. "You know, to see how Ryou is doing now and whats-her-face."

I sigh. "Fine lets go." Then we were off again.

**The Café **

As we walk in, Ryou eyes us with suspicion, but doesn't move a muscle. Ichigo runs up and hugs me asking me what had happened. I then look at Ryou after she lets go of me and walk up.

"Why are you back? I thought that you didn't want to see me." Ryou whispers. After I hear that I wanted to hug him and tell him I'm sorry but I wasn't able to at the moment because Kish steps in and whispers in to Ryou's ear saying, "I don't know what you are trying to do but if you get to close to her I wont hesitate to kill you." I mentally laugh at this.

Ryou smiles, though it was fake, and leads us to an empty room. We talked about what has happened and had little matches of arm wrestling.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Ryou asks roughly as I pin his arm for the umpteenth time. I smile as though I'm a kitsune. "Forget that I asked." Rolling his eyes, Kish starts laughing at us.

I start feeling an all too familiar aura coming near us. Analyzing it, I realize who it is. "Come on out, Pie," I inwardly smirk.

"As keen as ever," Pie says as he walks towards us. "I glad to see you, my little Miko." Ryou smiles know that Pie would never hurt me. I stand up and run over to Pie, giving him a hug.

"Aniki! I'm so happy that you remembered me," I say trying to hold back tears, though I was trembling.

"Don't cry, Imoto," Pie whispers. "I would never forget about you."


	8. Answer

**KAGOME55678: HEY THERE I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS BUT ITS SHORT AND I AM COVERING A QUESTION THAT I GOT FROM amplants. SO HERE YOU GO **

'TALKING"

'THINKING'

**RECAP:** **"Don't cry, Imoto," Pie whispers. "I would never forget about you."**

**CHAPTER 8 **

**ANSWER**

"Wait," Ichigo said popping out of nowhere. "Are you a Cyniclone like Kish, Pai, and Taruto?" Kish looks at her and laughs loudly. 'Whats so funny about asking?!' I started laughing at this and almost fall out of my chair.

"No, Kagome is not a Cyniclone. I just adopted her as my sister." Pai says with a smile on his face. The rest of the Mew-Mews enter to see what was going on, hearing me and Kish laughing our asses off. 'Though there is a secret about her that they don't need to know about, ever.' Pai thinks. Wow, everything today was like an emotional rollercoaster for me, and I could say as much for Ryou, Kish, and Pai. Though, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Taruto.

"Hey Aniki?" I ask in a pleading way. Seeing as though I caught his attention I continue. "Where is Taruto?"

"Back on the ship. Do you miss him or something?" Pai answers with a smirk on his face, making everyone gasp. "What is the matter?" he asks everyone who gasped, well everyone but me and Kish. I guess that Ryou has never seen Pai smirk, or smile for that matter, at anything. The girl in green was the first to break the shock.

"S-so you do smile?!" she said excited.

"Lettuce! Don't be like that!" Ichigo shouts. The now named girl, Lettuce, just seemed to ignore Ichigo. All of the emotional draws and meet ups were taking its toll on me. I was starting to feel light headed again, like I did when Ryou was being a moron and wouldn't let go of me.  
"K-kish?" I say shaken. Everyone turns their attention to me while Kish runs over.

"Whats wrong?" he says with concern written on his face. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Kish, I guess I drained a lot of my energy one grey over here," I say as I point to Ryou, making him blush.


	9. School

**KAGOME55678: HEY THERE MY AWESOME READERS! =^.^= THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! THOUGH IT IS SHORT. . . -_- NOT TO PROUD OF THAT BUT YOU DONT WANT ME TO KEEP TALKING ON AND ON ABOUT THIS SO HERE IS THE STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! **

**RECAP: "I'm sorry Kish, I guess I drained a lot of my energy one grey over here," I say as I point to Ryou, making him blush.**

"TALKING"

'THINKING' (no mind reading in this chapter)

**CHAPTER 9**

**SCHOOL**

**KAGOME'S POV**

I laugh at the light blush on Ryou's cheeks; he was so emotional when I pick on him. Very funny if you ask me. 'Should I tell them what she is?' Pai wonders. 'We would have to get her on our side though. Big blue wont be happy about this.' My laughter dies down and I become grim. 'That asshole is still their leader?!' I think angrily. 'But I just killed him! How is this possible? Unless he put a fragment of his soul in a human then that I would understand.

"Kagome!" Ichigo's voice rings in my ear. I look over at her with a bored expression on my face.

"Do you really have to yell?" I ask in a calm voice that would be too calm if you knew me.

"Yes I do because you weren't listening the first fifty times I called your name!" she shouts back and everyone nods in agreement.

"What a way to have my back, Kish," I pout to him in a teasing manner as he laughs and rolls his eyes. 'This day has been really fun,' I think to myself. 'But if I don't head home now Mama will get worried.'

**~TIME SKIP~ MORNING **

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be- Smash!

I open one eye to see what I broke, seeing my alarm clock in a million pieces, I get up and grab a new one from my closet. 'Great, now I'll be late for school.' I sigh getting dressed. "I might as well run."

"Kagome, do you want a ride to school?" Mama calls as I walk out of my room.

"No thanks, Mama." Hearing a knock at the door I answer it. "Hello?"

"Kagome are you ready to go to school?" Pai asks innocently as I laugh. This was going to be a weird day. I fully come outside after saying goodbye to mama.

"Yes I'm ready but why are you here? I thought that you didn't like hanging around the human population."

"It's very simple really. You're the only one that I like even though that you aren't full human," Pai laughs. "But you should be getting to school you know."

"And how do you suppose that I get there quickly?" I ask knowingly as he grabs me and we teleport to my school.

No one really cared that me and Pai appeared at out nowhere which would have throne me off guard. "Thank you Aniki!" I say as I hug him. Hearing footsteps come closer to us I was about to turn around.

Arms snaked around my waist and a head on my shoulder. "I found you, Ka-go-me," a male voice whispered.

"Kish what are you doing here?"

* * *

**KAGOME55678: YEP IT IS DEFINITLY SHORT -_- SORRY ABOUT THAT!  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
~Nya**


	10. Super Sorry

Hi there my beloved people! I'm really, really sorry that i havent been updating recently! My internet went away and now i only have certain days on to when i can get wifi. but i am working on my storys right now so please dont hate me! and i know that i have other storys to work on but i have a new story that is a crossover between inuyasha and fruits basket if you want to look for it =^.^= i will have it up in a few days! well i will have the next chapter for each of my stories soon ok?

you guys should send me some ideas to do for this cuz im really stumped on what to put. -_-


End file.
